Pin pon
by Noblee
Summary: AU. Es de mañana y Astrid va camino al trabajo. Cuando la canción de Pin pon suena en el vagón del metro, Astrid se sorprende al ver que el responsable es un joven casi de su edad. Silly fic!


_HTTYD no me pertenece_

 **Pin pon**

Era _él_. Astrid no tenía duda alguna, y las miradas que le dedicaban el resto de los pasajeros se lo confirmaba. El chico parecía no notarlo, pues seguía leyendo su historieta. Unas chicas empezaron a murmurar y reírse, y Astrid frunció el ceño molesta. El chico tenía parcialmente la culpa – ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta que no había conectado bien los audífonos? Aun así, Astrid no iba a permitir que el chico se siguiera humillando solo.

Carraspeó y tocó el hombro del chico. Este volteó hacia ella y le miró confundido. Tenía unos ojos demasiado expresivos y _tan_ verdes, que Astrid olvidó por un segundo lo que iba a decir. El chico le siguió mirando, ahora nervioso, y Astrid despertó de su ensoñación, escuchando la misma canción de hace cinco minutos reproducirse otra vez.

 _Pin pon es un muñeco, muy guapo y de cartón._

Apartando su mano del chico, Astrid apuntó hacia el celular que tenía en la mano.

―No conectaste bien tus audífonos ―explicó Astrid, desviando un poco la mirada hacia el resto de las personas que estaban en el vagón del metro. Todas habían volteado hacia otro lado, como si un segundo atrás no estuvieran burlándose del chico. Este se quitó los audífonos, los cuales eran de un color negro y se acomodaban dentro de su oído, y Astrid repitió: ―No conectaste bien tus audífonos.

El chico no pareció captar el comentario, hasta que escuchó las palabras " _se lava su carita con agua y con jabón"_. Miró su celular y enrojeció tanto haciendo movimientos exagerados con sus manos en un intento por acomodar la entrada de los audífonos. Sin embargo, terminó tirando su celular y en todo el vagón se escuchó " _…y aunque le den tirones, no llora ni hace así"_.

La mayoría de las personas rio, algunos con más fuerza que otros, mientras el chico se agachaba y recogía su celular.

―Los dioses me odian ―murmuró él, pausando la música y abrazando su mochila.

Astrid le miró con pena y no pudo evitar gritar a los demás: ―Vamos, ¡a todos nos gusta esta canción! No sean hipócritas.

El chico le miró sorprendido y luego le sonrió agradecido.

El metro se detuvo en la estación en la que Astrid iba a bajar, y tras despedirse del chico con un simple movimiento de cabeza, se levantó de su asiento y salió del vagón.

― ¡Espera!

Astrid se detuvo al inicio de las escaleras y miró sobre su hombro, topándose con el chico. Tenía la mochila colgada en la espalda y Astrid reparó en el singular diseño que tenía en su camisa. Era una combinación de dibujos –o más bien garabatos– y del cuello colgaba una identificación de tamaño mediano.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó Astrid, curiosa por saber si el chico también bajaba en esa estación o si se había bajado para hablar con ella.

El chico se acercó a ella, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por entre su cabello castaño, despeinándolo aún más.

―Quería agradecerte por detener mi humillación ―respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

Astrid rio.

―No hay de qué. Aunque me pareció adorable que estuvieras escuchando _Pin pon_ tan temprano ―comentó Astrid, en tono de broma.

El chico también rio.

―No es mi canción favorita, pero le prometí a Freddy que me aprendería la letra.

Astrid se sintió enternecida por lo dicho. No conocía muchos adultos que estuvieran dispuestos a aprenderse la letra de una canción infantil sólo para complacer a un niño.

―Debes querer mucho a tu hermano ―felicitó ella, golpeándole suavemente el hombro.

―Oh, no. Freddy no es mi hermano, es un niño al que apoyo en un taller de carpintería ―explicó―. Y desde que las enfermeras le cantaron esa canción, le ha dado por querer construir una versión de ese muñeco.

― ¿Eres enfermero? ―preguntó Astrid.

El chico negó.

―Soy un terapeuta físico, aunque trabajo más con niños que con adultos.

Astrid alzó ambas sorprendidas. ¿Por esa razón había estado escuchando _Pin pon_ en el metro? Si volvía a toparse con las personas que se burlaron de él, les haría saber eso.

―Bueno, no quiero entretenerte más ―dijo él, extendiendo su mano―. Gracias nuevamente.

Astrid rodó los ojos, divertida y le estrechó la mano.

―Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Quizás para la otra no esté allí ―bromeó, guiñándole un ojo y el chico rio.

―Lo tendré en cuenta.

Le soltó la mano y Astrid comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sintiéndose un poco más feliz.

* * *

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Astrid escuchó _Pin pon_ en el metro, y no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada por no ver de nuevo a aquel chico. Se veían tan noble, y parecía ser ese tipo de personas con las que Astrid no dudaría en entablar una relación amistosa o una relación _romántica_.

 _No pienses en tonterías, Astrid. Ni siquiera lo conoces, incluso podría tener novia. Aunque, bueno, eso no me sorprendería._

Astrid suspiró mientras entraba al vagón del metro y sonrió al ver un asiento disponible. Estaba tan cansada, que lo único que quería era olvidarse de que todavía no estaba en su casa mientras leía un capítulo del libro que le había prestado una compañera de trabajo. La historia en sí era entretenida, y Astrid se enfrascó tanto en su lectura, que no notó al joven de pelo castaño que se colocó frente a ella.

 _Pin pon es un muñeco, muy guapo y de cartón._

Astrid dio un respingo, sorprendida, al escuchar la canción. Levantó la mirada y eso ojos verdes que se le hicieron tan llamativos, estaban sobre ella. El como las demás personas se empezaron a reír, le importó muy poco y el chico le sonrió, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

―Volviste a conectar mal tus audífonos ―saludó Astrid, no sabiendo que otra cosa decir.

El chico alzó una ceja y miró su celular como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

―Oh, gracias por decirme ―comentó él mientras las puertas del metro volvían a abrirse y más personas abordaban.

El chico tuvo que acercarse más a ella, y aunque a Astrid le pareció innecesario, no se quejó. La canción ya había dejado de sonar, pero el chico la seguía observando.

―Nunca pregunté por tu nombre ―dijo.

Astrid cerró el libro y sonrió.

―Soy Astrid.

El chico asintió y extendió su mano, como aquella mañana, y Astrid la estrechó sin pensarlo.

―Un gusto, Astrid. Mi nombre es Hiccup.

―Hiccup ―susurró Astrid, saboreando aquel nombre.

Las puertas del metro volvieron a abrirse.

―Mi parada es la próxima ―mencionó Hiccup, aun sin soltar su mano.

―También la mía ―respondió ella.

No era cierto, pero todo el cansancio que llegó a sentir había desaparecido.

Cuando las puertas del metro volvieron a abrirse, Astrid se levantó rápidamente y dejó que Hiccup la arrastrara hacia la salida. Su tacto era cálido y suave, y Astrid no pudo evitar imaginar esas manos acariciando su cuerpo. Sonrojada, trastabilló un poco y chocó contra la espalda de Hiccup. Hiccup dio media vuelta y le sonrió.

―Esos tacones parecen incomodos.

―Lo son.

―Y mi casa queda cerca.

―Algo así me imaginé.

―No creas que todo esto es un plan para aprovecharme de ti ―susurró, su rostro muy cerca del de ella.

Astrid sonrió.

―No lo hago.

Hiccup se mostró aliviado y reanudó la marcha.

Astrid notó que en ningún momento soltó su mano.

Se podría acostumbrar a eso.


End file.
